1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, an inkjet printer, and a printing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a technology for printing a high resolution image by means of an inkjet printer has been widely used. The inkjet printer is an apparatus in which minuscule droplets of ink are ejected from nozzles of an inkjet head toward a medium so as to conduct printing on the medium.
Ink droplets ejected from the nozzle of the inkjet head is subjected to air resistance until reaching a medium. Accordingly, the printing accuracy by the inkjet printer may be affected by the air resistance. For example, the air resistance may cause misalignment of deposition of ink on the medium, making the ink into fine mist, and the like.
To solve these problems, the inventor of the present invention got an idea for minimizing air resistance by reducing the pressure of atmosphere in which printing is conducted. However, the inventor intensely studied and found that, in an inkjet printer which is structured to eject liquid ink, it is impossible to suitably reduce the air resistance despite attempts to reduce pressure because the range of suitable pressure allowing stable use of ink is small. Based on the finding, the inventor found that another, more suitable, way for reducing the influence of air resistance on ink droplets is required.
JP-A-2004-134490 relates to a patterning apparatus using an inkjet head. The contents of JP-A-2004-134490 are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.